True Soul Mates
by DarrenCrisssexygirlR5Family
Summary: My take on Loren and Eddie relationship I don't any of the names and I give credit to writers and producers of the show Hollywood Heights. Summary: Eddie never thought he would never find his true soul mate until he found Loren Tate.
1. Chapter 1

True Soul mates

My take on Loren and Eddie relationship I don't any of the names and I give credit to writers and producers of the show Hollywood Heights.

Summary: Eddie never thought he would never find his true soul mate until he found Loren Tate.

Chapter 1

Eddie we are ready for you and Loren to let us hear your song so that way we can get into the studio to record it to get up on YouTube.

Yes Jake we are almost done.

Okay Eddie I will see you in the studio.

Okay Jake.

Loren is you ready to go?

Yes let's go.

There are our two rock stars.

Hi Kelly and Jake

Hello Eddie and Loren let's get this done so we can get it uploaded so people can hear the new sound.

(Nora heard her phone ring)

Hi Mom just wanted to let you know that we got done with the video and that I'm heading home.

Hi Loren that is good that you got your first video done and I will be home soon and you can tell me all about it.

Okay mom that sounds good. I love you!

I love you too Loren.

Well guys I'm out of here I will see you all later.

Bye Loren has a great night and I will let you know how the video is and when we put it out there for everyone to see.

Okay Kelly thanks.

Bye Loren

Bye Jake and Eddie.

(Loren turned and walked out of Jakes office)

Eddie that was really good video.

Thanks Jake I think it was good and the song was good as well. But I'm going to head home myself so I can start writing some more song for the album for the label will stop getting mad because they don't have the songs yet.

Okay Eddie I will talk to you later.

(Eddie turned and left Jakes office).

Mom is you home?

Yes Loren I'm home just got here I'm fixing to make dinner.

How was your day at work?

It was alright. Don wants me to go out today and I told him that I wasn't sure that would be a good night.

Why mom you should go out tonight and have a good time. I'm just going to eat dinner and go start writing more songs so that way I have some more to record for my single.

Okay Loren I will call Don back and let him know.

(Nora pulled her phone and dialed Don)

Hello Nora,

Hi Don I just wanted to see if you still want to go out for drinks?

Yes Nora what time would you like to go out tonight?

How about 1 hour so I can make dinner and me and Loren can eat and get ready.

Okay see you than.

Loren dinner is ready honey.

Okay Mom it smells real good.

Yea I know it's just chicken and rice and corn and salad.

So Mom did you call Don about your date tonight?

Yea I did I'm going out in an hour.

That is good Mom.

So how was the video and did the song sound good?

Everyone said it was real good and it should be up everyone to watch sometime tomorrow we hope.

Loren that is so great.

Yea it is, well you go get ready for your date and I will clear up dinner dishes.

Okay honey.

(Eddie pulled out his phone and dialed Loren)

Ring, Hello

Hi Loren how are you doing?

Hi Eddie I'm doing alright and how are you doing?

I'm just sitting at the table writing and I was thinking about you and so I wanted to call you.

That is sweet Eddie.

Loren I'm heading out honey.

Hold on Eddie okay?

Okay Loren.

Okay Mom has a great time tonight.

I will love you and good night.

Love you too Mom good night.

Sorry about that Eddie my Mom was heading out on here date.

It's alright Loren. So what are you going to do tonight?

Nothing much really just stretches out and gets my homework done and writes some song. And what about you?

I heading to my Dad place and have dinner.

That is cool Eddie.

Loren I will call you later I need to head to my Dads now.

Alright you have a good night Eddie.

Thanks Loren talk to you later.

Bye Loren

Bye Eddie


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Eddie how was the video today?

Dad it was really good. And Loren was so great for her first video.

That is good Eddie.

So what is on your mind son you seem like something is bothering you?

Dad I really I'm starting to have deep feeling for Loren and I don't know what to do about it.

Son I can see that when Loren is around you seem happy and to be around her. Have you told Loren about how you are feeling about her?

No Dad I haven't told Loren yet. I'm not sure when I'm going to tell her. I might ask her out for dinner sometime this week and talk to her about it.

Eddie that sounds like it would be nice and I think you two are really cute together.

Thanks Dad I think so myself. Thanks for dinner it was nice to have dinner and just talk about something other than my singing career.

Your welcome Son.

Good night Dad I'll talk to you later.

Good night Son.

(Loren heard her cell phone ringing.)

Hello Loren did I wake you up?

Hello Eddie its fine is something wrong?

No Loren there is nothing wrong I was calling to see if you feel up to getting together in the morning to start writing some songs?

That would be good about what time would you like to meet?

How about I call you and let you know.

Okay Loren. Talk to you soon.

(Loren pulled out her cell out and dialed Mel)

Hello Loren its late is something wrong?

Mel I need my best friend I have some much on my mind right now and I need you.

Loren what is on your mind that is troubling you this late in the morning?

Mel I'm not sure what to do about my feelings have for Eddie. Mel the more I'm with Eddie the more I want to know about him beside the rock star side.

Loren there is nothing wrong with that. You just need to tell Eddie how you feel about him Loren.

Mel I don't know if I can did that right now. But I will think about it and let you Know when I getting ready to tell Eddie.

Okay Loren I will see you in the morning sometime.

Okay Mel Good night.

Good night Loren.

(Eddie got woken up by his cell phone ringing)

Hello Eddie sorry to bother you but I need to talk to you.

Chloe I don't want to talk to you and I have told you this already there is nothing else to talk about .I want you to leave me alone.

Eddie please I love you please talk to me.

Chloe stop calling me now good bye.

Eddie so I see that you have moved on fast with that kid who writes and sings songs. What does she have that I don't?

Chloe first off Loren has never lied to me and she is a good singer and writer and it is known of your business that I'm seeing or not seeing. So for the last time stop calling me and leave me alone. Now good bye.

This is not over Eddie.

Well I thought I would throw a little twist in there to see what people think. Thank you for taking the time to read my story .


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**!Eddie and Loren Eddie and Loren Eddie and Loren!**

(Eddie pulled out his cell to call Loren)

Hello Loren how is you this morning?

Hello Eddie I'm doing what's up?

I just wanted to see if you wanted to go out for lunch with me today?

I would love to Eddie. About what time should I meet you or are you picking me up?

I will pick up in 30 minutes if that is alright?

Yes Eddie that is fine. See you than.

(Loren pulled out here cell and called Mel)

Mel you need to come by my house Eddie called me and wants to take me out to lunch. And don't know what to wear.

Okay Loren I will be right over.

Thank you Mel.

Nora can you come to my office please?

Sure Don.

HI Don what's up?

Nora I was wondering if you want to go out to lunch with me this afternoon?

Don yes that would be nice. I will be ready when you want to leave.

Okay gives me a few minutes and we can go.

Alright Don.

Knock, knock. Coming.

Hi Mel lets go pick out what I'm going to wear because Eddie will be here in 20 minutes.

Okay Loren lets go and see what you have in your closet.

How about this you're pink shirt and your black jeans?

I like that now let me go and get ready.

Knock, knock coming.

Hi Mel how are you doing?

Hi Eddie I'm doing good thank you .And how are you doing?

I'm doing good Mel. Is Loren ready?

She is almost ready.

Loren are you ready yet because Eddie is here?

Yes Mel I'll be right there.

So Mel what have you been doing?

I have been just getting the video's ready for Loren to watch for her memories of when me and her went to your concert and when she won the singing and when she was in the music video and when we went to the cafe to play fools ball.

It sounds like fun when you get it done can I see it?

Sure Eddie.

I'm ready Eddie.

Wow Loren you look hot.

Thanks Eddie.

Okay Mel I will see you later.

Okay Loren has fun.

I will.

So Eddie where are you taking me to?

You will see Loren but believe me when I say you are going to love it.

**!Eddie and Loren Eddie and Loren Eddie and Loren!**

Don I want to thank you for taking me to lunch that was so nice of you.

Your welcome Nora I wanted to talk to you about something while we are lunch.

Okay Don what is that you need to talk to me about?

Well I was wondering if you wanted to go away for the weekend to my beach cabin.

Don that sounds nice I would love too.

That is great Nora I will pick you up at your house on Friday afternoon after work.

Okay Don.

Loren we are here so you need to take my hand so I can lead you to where we are eating.

Okay Eddie.

Okay Loren opens your eyes.

Wow Eddie this is really nice here and overlooking the ocean.

I thought you would like it Loren. But there is something I want to ask you.

What is that Eddie?

Loren I was wondering if you would come with me on the tour so you can open up for me when you are ready that is. Because I would hate not being around you for a year and only to talk to you on the phone.

Eddie I would love too. But will Jake and Kelly think?

Well I'm going to talk to Jake in the morning about it. But it won't be until the end of this year so we do have time.

Okay Eddie. But I also want to talk to my mom about it as well.

That will be fine Loren. (Eddie leaned in and gave Loren a warm Kiss.)

(Eddie's phone was ringing. And saw it was Chloe)

Eddie is something wrong?

Nothing I cannot handle Loren.

Okay well lunch was really nice.

I'm glad you liked it Loren. So would you like to go on the beach for a walk?

Sure that sounds like fun.

**!Eddie and Loren and Eddie and Loren and Eddie and Loren!**

(Nora Pulled out here phone and dial Loren)

Ring, ring

Hello Mom

Hello Loren where are you at honey?

I'm with Eddie he took me out to lunch on the beach.

Loren that sounds real nice.

Yes it is. I will see you later Mom. I love you.

I love you too Loren sees you later.

**!Eddie and Loren and Eddie and Loren and Eddie and Loren!**

Loren I really had a great time today.

I did to Eddie thank you so much for this day.

(Eddie leaned in and gave Loren a warm Kiss.)

I will call you later Loren.

Okay Eddie talk to soon.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

**Eddie and Loren and Eddie and Loren and Eddie!**

Mom I want to talk to you about something if you have time to talk?

Yes honey I have time to talk.

So I wanted to talk to you about something Eddie asked me yesterday if I would go with him on his next tour to open up for him. I told Eddie that I wanted to talk to you and see what you think and just to talk about it.

Loren that is so great that you would be opening up for Eddie. So when would this tour start.

Mom the tour starts at the end of the year.

Loren so what do you want to do?

Mom I want to go with Eddie because I believe this would be great for my singing career and it would give me time to get to know Eddie more as the person not the singer. Mom I really do care for Eddie more than I ever thought I could.

Loren I know that you care about Eddie and I think that this great idea so that you can see how the touring works since you are becoming a great singer. So honey I would say goes for it and I know that you will do great and I know that you will call me and Skype me about each show.

Mom I'm so glad you are happy for me to let me go and giving me your advice on the hole touring stuff.

Loren what does Kelly and Jake think about Eddie asking you to tour with him?

I have to call Kelly this afternoon and see what she thinks since she is my manager.

Okay well I will let you go call her.

Thanks Mom.

Anytime honey.

**(Loren took her cell out and dialed Kelly)**

Ring. Ring.

Hi Kelly you got time to talk?

Hi Loren sure what's up?

Well Eddie took me out to lunch today and asked me if I wanted to tour with him when he goes so I can open up for him.

Wow Loren that is great and I think it would be great for your singing career and to see how it works so when you go on tour you won't be scared to do it yourself.

Kelly you are right about that.

Loren have you told Eddie your answer yet?

No I haven't yet but I will let him know.

Well I hope that Eddie has talked to Jake about this but if he hasn't won't say anything to him until you give Eddie your answer about going with him on tour.

Okay thanks Kelly. I have to run I need to go and talk to Mel.

Alright Loren talks to you soon.

Eddie and Loren and Eddie and Loren and Eddie and Loren!

Hey Eddie what brings you by this late in the even thing?

Well Jake I wanted to talk to you about something.

Sure come in have a sit.

So what is on your mind Eddie?

Jake I asked Loren to go on tour with me, to open the show and I wanted to get your advice and see what you think about it because I think that it would be good her to see how it works and to get used to singing in front of a big crew of people.

Eddie I think that it would be a good idea and it sounds to me that Loren's career is going really well so far. From what I'm being told by Kelly.

So yes Jake I believe she is doing well. I have to head out Jake to see Pops but I just wanted to see what you thought about the tour.

Okay Eddie I will talk to you later.

**Eddie and Loren and Eddie and Loren and Eddie and Loren!**

Hi Mel what you doing?

Hi Loren I'm just updated my blog. What's up Lo?

Well I came by to tell you that Eddie asked me to go on tour with him.

Wow Loren and what did you say?

I haven't told him anything yet Mel.

Loren is you going to do the tour thing with Eddie?

Mel I think I might do it because it would be good for me to learn about how touring works and I would be opening up for him as well.

Loren I'm so happy for you and I think that you are going to be great singing in front a lot of loud people who likes your music Loren.

Thanks Mel that means a lot to me.

That is what Best friends are for Loren.

**(Eddie pulled out his cell and dialed Loren)**

Ring, Ring

Hello Loren, what you are up to?

Hi Eddie, I'm with Mel and so what you up to?

Nothing much just at home and I was thinking about you and I wanted to hear you voice.

Is something wrong Eddie? You seem like something is bothering you.

Loren nothing is wrong. I just wanted to talk to my Girl.

Okay Eddie. Do you want together for dinner on Friday night?

Yes Loren that would be great to have dinner with you on Friday.

Great Eddie well I hate to run Eddie but I'm fixing to head home and get some rest I'm tired it's been a long day.

Okay Loren I will let you drive and please be careful and I will talk to you soon.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

**Eddie and Loren and Eddie and Loren and Eddie and Loren!**

Knock, knock coming.

Hello Eddie

Chloe what are you doing here? I have nothing to say to you and I want you out of my life. What don't you understand about that?

Eddie please let me talk with you. I have a lot to talk to you about and I really Love you and I need you back with me.

Chloe I would not go back to you ever again and I don't trust so leave and never come back.

Eddie please doesn't do this. Let me guess you have moved on with that kid from the valley.

Chloe that is none of your business who I'm with and I'm not going to say it again. Leave me alone and never come back. Now get out of my house.

**(Loren pulled out her phone and dialed Mel)**

Hey Mel you want to go with me to see Kelly this morning?

Hi Loren yes I would love to. When are you going to see Kelly?

I'm fixing to leave and come get you and then head out to the office to see Kelly.

Okay I will be ready when you get her Lo.

Okay see you soon Mel.

Eddie and Loren and Eddie and Loren and Eddie and Loren!

Kelly is you getting Loren to sign the papers today so that she can put the video out that were done the other day?

Yes Jake. Loren is coming in this morning to sign the papers.

Okay Kelly let me know when it's done.

Alright Jake.

**(Eddie heard his cell ringing)**

Hi Eddie what is going on?

Hi Ian how are you doing?

I'm in town today and wanted to know if you wanted to do some catching up?

Yea that would be great Ian come on over.

Okay Eddie I will see you in a few.

Knock, Knock coming.

Hi Mel you ready to head out?

Yes Lo I'm ready. Mom I'm leaving with Loren I will talk to you later.

Alright Mel sees you tonight.

So Loren what does Kelly need from you today?

She needs me to sign some Paper work to release the video we did the other day.

Wow Loren this is going to be great to see that video on the internet.

Yea I can't wait for that.

**Eddie and Loren and Eddie and Loren and Eddie and Loren!**

Hey Jake what you doing?

Hey Eddie what brings you by?

I came to see the video that was done.

Well I think you and Loren did a great job. Here look here and see for yourself.

Hello Loren and Melissa.

Hi Kelly. So where the papers I need to are sign for the release of the video.

They are right here come with me to my office and we can sign them.

Kelly when is the video going to be out on the internet?

After we sign the paper work.

Hey Kelly. We just got done watching the video and it looks great.

Oh Hi Loren and Melissa I'm sorry I didn't know that you were.

It's alright Jake we were just leaving I just came to sign the paper work for the release of the video.

Great Loren that is good to know.

Bye Kelly sees you later.

Bye Loren.

So Loren what are we going to do now?

How about we go to lunch and see what the day brings.

Okay Loren. We are we going to lunch?

I was thinking about rumors?

That sounds great; I have always wanted to go there.

Hello Loren how are you doing?

Hi Max I'm doing great thanks.

So what brings you to lovely ladies to rumors?

We came to have some lunch would like to join us Max?

Sure that would be nice thanks for the invite.

Your welcome Max.

Ms. Tate your table is ready if you follow me this way please.

What can I get everyone to drink?

I will take ice tea with lemon and I will have the same and for you Mr. Duran I will have a coke.

Okay be right back with your drinks.

**(Max heard his cell ringing)**

Hi Dad what are you doing?

Hi Son I'm at rumors with Loren and Melissa having lunch the ladies invited me to eat lunch with them.

Wow dad that is so cool. Tell Loren and Mel I said hello.

I will Eddie why don't you come join us for lunch.

Okay dad I will see you there.

So Loren what are you going to order?

I think I'm going have garlic noodles with meatballs.

What about you Mel?

I think I might have the same as well.

Max so what do you think about the video that me and Eddie did?

Loren it was so good. I think you are going to be a great singer.

Coming from you Max that is great.

Hello Dad and Loren and Mel.

Hi Eddie how is you?

I'm doing great thanks for asking can I join you all.

Yes you can join us.

SO what are you ladies and my dad talking about?

We were talking about the video that we did last week.

It was great wasn't .Did they release the video yet?

I went and seen Kelly this morning to sign the paper work and she said she would put it on the internet this afternoon sometime.

Eddie I was thinking the next video I want Mel to record it because I want to be a part of my music career since she is the one that submitted my song.

Loren I think that would be great Idea and Mel is good at here videotaping out.

So Mel what do you think about that?

I would love to Loren and I can't wait to do that Loren. Thank you so much.

Max this was so much fun we should do this again sometime. What do you think?

Yes Loren this was great and I would love to do this again. And Melissa you should come as well when we do lunch again.

Thanks again Loren and Melissa for inviting me to lunch.

You are very welcome Max anytime.

Eddie I will talk to you later son.

Bye Dad.

Loren I have to head out as well. I'm meeting Ian for drinks I will talk to you later. (Eddie leaned in and grabbed Loren for a warm kiss)

Bye Mel and Loren.

Bye Eddie.

**Eddie and Loren and Eddie and Loren and Eddie and Loren!**

**(Loren picked pulled out here cell and dialed Eddie)**

Ring, ring

Hello Eddie,

Hi Loren what's up?

I just wanted to let you know that I have answer to your question you asked me about touring with you.

Okay Loren.

Eddie I'm going to go with you Eddie. I believe this will be a great thing about me seeing how the touring works and also I can't be without you for a year.

Loren that is so great. What does your mom think about it?

My Mom said that she also thinks it's a good Idea as well and gave me her blessing to go with you.

Loren this is going to be so great.

Well Eddie I'm heading home to take a nap I will talk to you later tonight for our date.

Okay Loren. I'll see you tonight.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

**Eddie and Loren and Eddie and Loren and Eddie and Loren!**

Loren is you home?

Yes Mom I'm home I'm getting ready for my date tonight with Eddie.

I didn't know you were going out tonight.

Sorry Mom I haven't had time to catch up with you about everything.

It's alright honey, so where are you and Eddie going to dinner tonight?

I was thinking about taking Eddie to the place you took me by the beach where there tacos are really good.

Loren I believe that Eddie will like that.

I hope so Mom.

So what are you going to do tonight Mom?

I think I'm going to head out to the MK and Have a couple of drinks.

Sounds like fun Mom. Say hello to Max for me.

I will. It seems like you are becoming good friends with Max.

Yes I'm because we had lunch today with me and Mel and Eddie and we talked about the video that will be out today on the internet.

Wow the video is out already you must be so happy about that.

Yes I'm and it looks really good as well. You can see the video on YouTube if you want to check it out.

Okay Honey I will later now you better go finish getting ready for your date.

Knock, Knock coming.

Hello Nora how are you doing?

Hello Eddie I'm doing alright thanks for asking. I'll let Loren know you are here.

Okay Nora thanks.

Loren Honey, Eddie is here.

Okay Mom thanks.

**Eddie and Loren, Loren and Eddie, Loren and Eddie!**

So Loren where are you taking me to dinner?

You will see Eddie.

Okay Loren.

So how was your day Eddie?

It was good I did some writing and tinker with my other song that I wrote.

That is good. Well we are here.

Have you ever been here before because they have the best tacos in town?

No but I will try anything once.

Hello Ms. Tate it is nice to see you again can I show you to your table?

Yes that would be nice Mike thank you.

So what can I get you and Eddie to drink?

Mike I will take an Ice tea with lemon and for you Eddie?

I will take Ice tea with lemon.

So Loren I have something else to ask you.

Okay Eddie.

Well I was wondering if you wanted to go away with me this weekend to my dad's beach house.

Eddie that would be nice. But what why now did something happen?

No Loren nothing happened I just needed to get away for the weekend. I want to spend some time with you before I go into the recording studio and we won't how much time together and I want to spend the weekend with you without having anyone to bothing us.

Eddie that does sound good and I would love to. So when are we leaving?

How about Friday morning if that is cool with you?

Yes that is fine Eddie.

Well it's getting late and we should be getting home so I can talk to my Mom because I'm sure she will be waiting up for me to see how my date went with you.

Okay Loren but just one thing **(Eddie took Loren into a hug and leaned in and kissed her passion)**

Wow Eddie that was really nice.

Good night Loren.

Good night Eddie.

**Loren and Eddie, Eddie and Loren, Loren and Eddie!**

Hello Nora how are you doing?

Hello Max, I'm doing good thanks. And how are you doing?

I'm doing alright would you like a drink?

Yes I would like a glass of wine.

Sure here you go.

So did you get chance to see Loren's video yet?

Yes Max I did it was so good and with Eddie in the back ground singing they work well together and from what Loren has told me they are really happy together as well as a couple. I really think that they belong together and what do you think about that Max?

Nora I think Loren is good for Eddie and they do belong together and from what Eddie has told me he really likes Loren and he wants to be with her all the time.

Would you like another glass of wine Nora?

Yes Max thanks.

So I have a question for you Nora.

Sure Max what is that you have to ask me?

I was wondering if you like to go out to dinner on Friday night?

Max's that would be real nice I would love to.

Great Nora I'll call you with the time and when I will pick you up.

Okay Thanks Max I look forward to that.

Loren and Eddie and Loren and Eddie and Loren and Eddie!

Hey Mom how was your night?

Yes it was wonderful and you will never guess who asked me out for dinner?

Let me guess Mom Max asked you out.

Yes and when is this big night?

We are going out Friday night but he has not told me where we are going.

So honey how was your night with Eddie?

Mom it was really nice and he asked me to go away with him this weekend to his beach house. I wanted to see what you think about that?

Loren honey you are adult now and I trust Eddie and you and I know that he won't hurt you and he will keep you safe.

So Mom I will be leaving on Friday Morning and we will be back on Sunday even thing sometime.

Okay Honey. Well I'm going to head to bed but I will see you in the morning.

Okay Mom I love you.

I love you too Honey.

**(Max took out his cell and dialed Eddie)**

Ring, ring

Hi Dad how are you doing?

Hi Eddie I'm really good thanks.

Dad what is going on you seem to happy right now.

Eddie I asked Nora out on a date on Friday night and she said yes.

Wow Dad that is so great I'm so happy that you have found someone to be with.

Thanks son I really do like Nora.

So how did your date go with Loren tonight?

It went really good Dad. I asked Loren to spend the weekend with me at the beach house this weekend. And I wanted to see if it was okay if I can bring Loren to the beach house this weekend?

Yea son you sure can. When are you leaving?

I'm picking Loren up on Friday morning and getting away for the weekend and to get a break for three days.

Thanks Dad. Well I'm going to head to bed but I will talk to you later.

Night son.

**(Eddie pulled out his phone and dialed Loren)**

Ring, ring

Hello Loren

Hello Eddie is everything alright?

Yes Loren I wanted to say good night to my girl again before I headed to bed.

Well than Eddie good night again.

Loren sleep well and I will talk to you soon.

Okay Eddie good night.

Good night Loren.

**Loren and Eddie, Loren and Eddie, Loren and Eddie!**

**(Loren pulled out her cell dialed Mel)**

Ring, Ring

Hello Mel

Hi Loren is something wrong you are calling so late?

No Mel everything is alright. I just wanted to tell you that I won't be around this weekend.

Where are going Loren?

Well Mel, I'm going to the beach with Eddie for the weekend.

Oh my god Loren that is so great. And what did your Mom say when you told her about you going for the weekend?

My Mom was happy for me and gave me her blessing to go.

That is so great Loren but when are you leaving?

I'm leaving on Friday morning.

Alright well you have a great time and I want details when you get back.

I know you do because you love me and want to hear everything.

I know Loren and I love you to. Well I will see you in the morning.

Night Mel.

Night Loren.

So what do you all think is going to happen between Eddie and Loren while at the beach house .Stay tune to see what happens!

And thank you for all the reviews!


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

**Loren and Eddie, Loren and Eddie, Loren and Eddie!**

Good morning Loren how did you sleep Honey?

I slept well Mom. I 'm just happy that today is Friday and I will be leaving for this nice weekend with Eddie.

I'm so glad you are happy to be spending time with Eddie. But Honey I just want you to be careful and have a great time.

Thanks Mom I will. And I hope you have a great time tonight with Max.

I know I will Honey. Well call me when you leave and I love you I'm off to work.

I Love you too Mom.

**(Eddie called Loren)**

Ring, ring

Hello Loren

Hi Eddie

I just wanted to let you know that I'm on my way to come pick you up baby.

Okay Eddie I will see you when you get here.

Okay Baby.

**(Loren dialed Mel cell)**

Ring, ring

Hello Mel I just wanted to let you know that I'm heading out soon and I wanted to let you know as well if you need anything just give me a call.

Hello Loren, Okay I will and you be careful and remember I want details when you get back. And love you bff!

I love you too bff.

Knock. Knock. Coming

HI Loren you ready?

HI Eddie and yes I'm ready I just getting my bag now.

Okay we are out of here.

**(Eddie fault his phone)**

Hey Eddie can you come to the office?

Hi Jake and why do I need to come to the office for? I'm on my way out of town for the weekend.

Whoa Eddie where are you going?

Jake I'm taking a break for the weekend.

Eddie I need to have you sign these papers.

Jake they can wait until I get back. I will be back on Sunday I will sign them than.

Okay Eddie has a nice weekend.

Thanks Jake I will.

Loren is you alright?

Yes I'm alright Eddie I was just doing some thinking.

What about Loren?

Eddie I'm just happy that we are getting away together with it just being you and me and peace and quit.

Loren I feel the same way.

Well we are here so what do you think of the beach house?

It is really nice Eddie and it is so peaceful as well.

I'm glad that you think so because I know that we are going to have a good time this weekend. Walking along the beach and going to dinner and just getting to know each other even more than we do now.

Eddie that sounds like fun. But first thing is first we need to get our stuff inside and then we can go from there.

Okay Loren that sounds like a plan.

So what do you want for lunch Loren?

Whatever it don't matter to me is fine.

Okay how about going to get some homemade hamburgers and fries I'm really good cook Eddie.

Okay but first we need to go get the stuff to make it because I know there is nothing here so let's go and get to the store.

Okay Eddie lets ride.

**Loren and Eddie, Loren and Eddie, Loren and Eddie!**

Max I need to know where Eddie is because we have a meeting today with the studio.

Jake he and Loren are gone for the weekend because they need a break so you can wait until they get back to go in the studio.

Eddie and Loren are both gone I better let Kelly know because I'm betting she don't know Loren is gone as well.

Jake what is the matter with Loren and Eddie being gone together?

Well I think that they are great together and I didn't she was going because when I talked to Eddie earlier he didn't say anything about.

Well maybe he wanted to keep it between them so that way they can have some private time together.

That does makes sense and I believe that there relationship is going to be for a long time to come.

Yes I do think so myself. Well Jake I hate to run but I have a date tonight so I need to run.

Okay Max thanks again.

**(Max called Nora)**

Ring, Ring

Hello Nora I just wanted to let you know that I'm on my way to come get you.

Hello Max and Yes I will be ready when you get here.

Okay Nora.

Knock, Knock coming

Wow you look nice Nora.

Thanks Max so where are we going tonight?

I'm taking you to rumors and then a walk on the beach if you want to?

Yes that sounds great Max.

Hello Mr. Duran I can show you to your table.

Thanks.

Can I get you to a drink?

Yes I would like some red wine and for you Mr. Duran?

I'll have a red wine as well thank you.

This place is really nice. The last time we were here it was for Eddie's Birthday dinner.

Yea that is right. But this time we will have a drama free dinner.

That would be nice to have.

So can I take your order?

Yes I would like the chicken and rice and salad and for you Mr. Duran?

I would like a steak and salad and rice.

Okay thank you.

So Nora what do you think about our kids being together as a couple?

Well I believe that they do belong together and they both seem happy together.

Nora I would like to get to know you a little bit more if you would like that?

Yes I would like to get to know you as well Max.

Dinner was great tonight thank you so much I had a great time and we should do this again sometime.

I agree Nora. How about this weekend sometime?

Okay just give me a call.

**(Max pulls Nora in for a nice warm Kiss)**

**Loren and Eddie, Loren and Eddie, Loren and Eddie!**

Loren you sure you don't want my help in there?

No I'm good Eddie it's almost done.

Okay Loren.

Eddie it's ready now if you want to come and get it.

Wow Loren it looks so good.

Good let's eat and then we can go for a walk if you want to Loren.

Eddie that sounds good.

Loren where do you see our relationship going?

Eddie I want to be with you because I have been having deep feeling for you since the first day that we started working together on the video set and when we were on our secret spot on the hill. I feel that we work well together and I don't want to be away from you, and when I'm not near you I feel like my world is not complete.

And what about you Eddie?

Loren I have started having feeling so you the first day that we started talking and working together. And when we had dinner at your house when I was talking to your mom and told me not to let you fall in love with me and then me pull the rug out from under I don't her I liked you and the more I learn to know you the more I want to know you. Loren when I'm not around you I feel like my whole world is gone until I see you again, I think about you so much Loren. Loren I think that the more I'm with you I'm falling in love with you.

(Loren and Eddie leaned in to each other and gave a warm kiss to each other not letting go of each other)

Eddie I think I want to just lay with you and watch a movie or just talk.

Loren I think that would be nice lying with each and watching a movie or talking whatever you want to do.

**(Eddie and Loren both fallen asleep in each other's arms)**

Good Morning Loren, How did you sleep?

Good Morning Eddie I slept great I think it was the best sleep I have had in a long time. How did you sleep?

I slept great as well knowing that you were in my arms.

Aww that is sweet Eddie. So you want some coffee or tea?

Coffee sounds nice Loren, So what do you want to do today? I was thinking maybe going the beach and having a lunch and after that maybe a movie and dinner.

Eddie that sounds great I'm up for that.

Good I'm glad.

Loren?

Yea Eddie.

I want you to know that I really am glad that you came with me.

I'm glad I came with you too Eddie. Now I need to go take a shower and get ready.

Eddie?

Yes Loren

Would you like to come with me?

Loren is you sure about this?

Yes I'm sure about this we are both adults here and it would be faster than me going and then you after me.

Than yes I would come with you.

Good lets well.

**Now readers I'm going to let your Minds go wild! I would like to thank my readers for taking the time to read my Loren,Eddie story and reviewing it. I also want to thank RRHSram11 for reading and reviewing and letting me know how my story is. Along with the guest that have been reading it. **


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

**Loren and Eddie, Loren and Eddie, Loren and Eddie!**

Loren is you ready to head out to get something to eat?

Yes Eddie I'm ready.

**(Loren's cell was ringing)**

Ring,

Hello Loren,

How did you get this number Chloe?

Don't worry how I got the number little girl I need to talk to Eddie and I know you know where he is and I want to know now.

Chloe first let me tell you that if I even know were Eddie is I wouldn't tell you because if he wanted you to know where he is he would have told you. Now good bye.

Loren is something wrong?

Yes there is Chloe just called my cell phone wanting to know where you were. And I told her that even if I knew I wouldn't tell her and hung up the phone on her.

Damn Loren you did tell her off I guess I'm rubbing off on you about telling that lady off.

Yes I have and thank you. Now let's go enjoy our lunch and the rest of the day and I'm going to screen my calls.

Okay Loren lets ride.

I found this nice Taco stand on the beach if you want to eat tacos.

Eddie that sounds good to me.

Can I take order?

Yes I would like the taco supreme and an Ice tea with lemon. And for you sir I'll have the same.

Okay your number is 12

Eddie this is a nice view of the water front.

I think so too.

**(Eddie heard his phone going off)**

Ring, ring

Hello Eddie

Hi Dad is something wrong?

I just wanted to let you know that Jake is looking for you and wanted me to tell him where you were and I told him that you and Loren are away for the weekend and he can talk to you when you all get back into town.

Okay thanks dad I will call Jake when I get back.

Okay Son has a good time and be safe.

I will Dad.

Eddie is everything alright with your Dad?

Yes Loren everything is alright with my Dad he wanted to let me know that Jake was looking for me and wanted me to sign some papers and I told him that I will call Jake when we get back into town.

Okay Eddie.

Thanks for lunch Eddie it was good. So you ready for that walk along the beach.

Yes I also brought a blanket so if you wanted to sit down we could.

Great Eddie it is so nice out here.I don't know if I ever want to leave it's so pretty when the sun starts to go down.

Yea I have to agree with you. It's nice to be away from everything and just to be our self and no one taking photos of us.

Yea I guess that is true because I know you hate having that done every time you turn around and being all up in your personal business.

Yea that is true.

Loren I want to tell you something.

Okay Eddie what is it.

Loren I love you so much and I want you to be with me.

Eddie I love you too so much and I hope that with both of our careers won't break us up. Because it's known to happen between artist and singers.

Loren I will protect you and me and won't let anything get between us because I know that we are both strong and I know that we both will not let anything happen to our love.

Eddie It's getting dark we should start heading back to the house to get ready to go eat dinner if you still want to go out tonight?

Yes baby I still want to go out for dinner.

Where are we going to eat tonight?

I don't know maybe that pizza place by the house.

Okay Pizza sounds great.

**Loren and Eddie, Loren and Eddie, Loren and Eddie!**

Knock, Knock coming.

Hello Max what brings you by?

Hi Nora I wanted to come by and see my special lady.

Aww thank you Max.

Do you want to come in and have a drink?

Sure that would be good.

Good and we can talk

Nora I talked to Eddie this afternoon and they seem to being having a great time.

That is so great I'm glad because they both belong together and I know they are both happy.

Yea they are Nora and I'm happy there found each other because I know Eddie cares about Loren so much.

Yea I know because Loren cares about Eddie so much as well.

Nora I'm starting to have deep feelings for you as well and I don't want to scare you off by what I'm saying.

No Max you didn't scare me off because I feel the same about you as well. I want to see where our relationship will go if you are up for that?

Yes Nora I'm up for seeing where our relationship will go.

**(Nora heard her phone ringing)**

Hello Mom how are you doing?

Hi Loren how are you doing Honey? And I'm doing well.

Mom I'm doing great and I just wanted to check in let you know that I'm doing great and I will see you when we get back and I love you.

Loren I'm glad you are doing great and having a good time I will see you when you come back and I love you too.

Good night Mom.

Good night Loren.

How is she doing?

Max she is so happy I'm glad and she seems calm as well.

That is good to hear and because Eddie seems happy when I called him earlier.

So would you like to watch a movie if you have time?

Yea that would be good what movie do you want to watch?

I was thinking Top Gun.

That is a good movie.

Okay I will get us some popcorn and drinks and if you will pop the movie in while I'm getting the stuff.

**Loren and Eddie, Loren and Eddie, Loren and Eddie!**

Eddie do you want to lay down and watch a movie in bed because I just feel like staying you are game for that?

Yes Loren I was going to ask the same thing while you go get ready for bed I will make the popcorn and get the drinks and the movie.

Okay Eddie I'll meet you in there.

So baby what movie do you want to watch tonight?

How about Top Gun I like that movie?

Okay that sounds great. While I'm getting in my jogging pants will you put it in the DVD player?

Sure Eddie I can.

Okay Loren I'm ready let's start this movie**. (Eddie and Loren got into bed and was holding each other watching the movie)**

**(When both Eddie and Loren looked up at each other they were leaning into each other kissing and holding each other and they both went to sleep)**

Good morning Loren how did you sleep Baby?

Good morning Eddie I slept really good baby. Can we stay in bed for a while I'm not ready to get up.

We don't have to do anything right now we can stay right here for as long as you want.

What time do we have to head back to crazy town?

I don't know I'm not sure we are going back tonight.

Okay Eddie.

Okay baby I'm going to get some coffee would you like me to bring some for you?

Yea Eddie that would be great.

**(When Eddie walked back to the bedroom Loren had fallen back to sleep)**

Aww baby wake up here is your coffee.

Okay Eddie thank you so much.

Your welcome Baby.

You know you are so cute when you sleep.

Really thank you.

So what do you want to do today?

Well I don't know Eddie let me wake up and go from there.

Okay Loren.

I need to call and check on my Dad I'll be right back.

Okay Eddie.

**(Eddie pulled out his cell and dialed his Dad)**

Ring, ring

Hello Dad did I wake you up?

Hi Son no you didn't wake me I'm with Nora we watched Top Gun last night and I crashed at her place last night.

That is cool Dad I'm glad you are having a good time with Nora.

Eddie I told Nora that I wanted to be in a relationship with her and I want to see where it will go.

What did she say about that?

She said the same thing about me that she wants to be with me as well.

Dad I'm so happy for you.

So how are you and Loren doing and are you all having fun and when are you all heading back home?

Well Dad we are having fun and I'm not sure we are coming back tonight it might be on Monday morning. Unless you need me to come back tonight?

No son I'm doing alright and as for staying another night I will let Nora know just make sure Loren calls her mom about you all leaving on Monday morning.

Okay Dad I will see you on Monday when I get back.

Okay son have a good time and say hello to Loren for me.

I will Dad bye.

Bye son.

Good morning Max

Good morning Nora how did you sleep?

I slept real good thanks and how about you?

I slept real good to hold you last night.

Oh and Eddie called me this morning.

And how are the kids doing?

Eddie said they were having a good time and wanted me to let you know that they would be home in the morning. He didn't want you to worry about Loren.

Okay that is great that they are having fun. I'm glad that Eddie called to let you know they would be staying another night. Will you let Eddie know the next time he calls thank him for letting me know they are coming home in the morning?

I will Nora.

Loren baby are you ready to go eat?

Yes Eddie I'm ready let's go eats.

Loren I told my Dad that we are coming home on Monday morning.

Okay Eddie I'm so happy that we are staying another night because I wasn't ready to leave yet.

I'm glad that you are having a good time. Loren because I'm having a great time as well. How about we go eat some pizza again?

Okay that sounds like fun lets go.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Loren and Eddie, Loren and Eddie, Loren and Eddie!

Loren we need to head out soon.

I know Eddie I really don't want to but I know we have to go back to work.

Loren did you have a good time?

Yes Eddie I had a great time. And next time we do something like this I want to make a week.

I have to agree this weekend flow by to fast I think.

Yea it did.

Eddie?

Yes Loren.

I love you and thank you for taking me here.

I love you too Loren and I are glad you had a good time.

**(Loren heard her cell ring)**

Hello Loren how are you doing?

Hi Mom I'm doing great we will be leaving soon to head back home.

Okay Honey I just wanted to let you know that I want to take you out to dinner when you get home. Since you were out of town for the weekend.

Okay Mom I will see you when we get back home. I love you

I love you too.

Eddie have you seen my t-shirt that you gave?

Yes Loren it's on the bed.

Okay thanks.

I'm getting a shower than I will be ready to go.

Okay Loren.

**(Eddie took his cell and dialed his dad)**

Ring ring

Hello Dad what you are you doing?

Hello Eddie I'm getting ready to head to the club before heading to Nora's house. How are you and Loren doing?

Well we are doing great. We are heading home in about 30 minutes that is why I was calling to let you know.

Okay Son I will see you when you and Loren get back. How about we take our ladies to dinner tonight at rumors?

Dad that sounds great I'll ask Loren and let you know.

Okay and I will ask Nora and get back with you.

Okay Dad.

Loren baby are you ready to head home?

No but I know that we have to head home.

I know baby you don't want to leave but I do have to ask you something.

Okay Eddie what is it?

Dad wants to know if we can have dinner tonight with him at rumors.

Sure that would be great is my Mom coming as well do we know?

Dad said that he would let me know.

Okay well I'm all packed up.

Okay Loren we are out of here.

**Loren and Eddie, Loren and Eddie, Loren and Eddie!**

Knock, Knock coming.

Hello Nora how are you honey?

Hello Max I'm fine and you?

I'm good I just heard from Eddie and they are on their way back now.

Okay that is great I talked to Loren this morning as well.

Well the reason why I'm here is that I want to know if you want to go to dinner with me and Eddie.

Yes that is great I was going to take Loren to dinner anyways so yes I would love to. Where are we going?

We are going to rumors when the kids get back into town.

Okay Max.

**(Nora heard her phone ringing)**

Hello Mom

Hello Honey

I just wanted to let you know that we are about 30 minutes home and Eddie said that Max ask us to dinner with him and Eddie. DO you want to go?

Yes Loren that would be great. Ax is here and asked me as well. Well I will see you when you get home. You guys can meet us here than we can head out for dinner.

Okay Mom see you than.

Eddie we are meeting your dad and my mom at my house and we are leaving from there.

Okay baby. Sounds good.

Baby can I ask you something?

Yea Eddie you can.

I was wondering if you would move in with me.

Eddie I would love too but I need to talk to my mom about that is alright?

Yes Loren that is fine. I just want to wake up next to you and see you when I go to bed.

I know the feeling Eddie.

**(Loren had fallen asleep on the way back)**

Loren baby we are here.

Okay Eddie sorry I had fallen asleep on you.

It's alright Loren you so cute when you sleep.

Thank you Eddie.

Hello we are home.

Hi Mom, Max

Hi Loren and Eddie

Hi Nora

Hi Dad

How was your trip?

It was good.

I'm going to go get ready for dinner.

Mom can I borrow you a minute please?

Sure Honey.

Loren I'm glad you are home. I have missed you.

I missed you too. But I need to ask you something.

Okay what is it?

Eddie asked me to move in with him today?

Wow Honey how do you feel about this?

Mom I'm happy about it. And I want to move in with Eddie but I wanted to ask you how you feel about it before I gave him my answer.

Loren Honey I think you are old enough to make up your own mind and to do what you feel is right for you.

Mom I would love to move in with Eddie but I just know if you are going to be alright coming home and me not here.

Loren Honey I will be fine living here by I honey. And beside I think it is a wonderful that Eddie and you are sharing a place together.

Oh thank you mom for understanding.

Loren you are becoming a wonderful lady and I'm glad you found someone like Eddie to love.

Thanks Mom. Well let's not keep our men waiting anymore.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

**It's been 1year later and Loren and Eddie have been together and both of their careers have been real busy and they are both getting back from tour and ready for some rest. With Eddie having a great surprise in store Loren wonder what it could be?**

**Loren and Eddie, Lorena and Eddie, Loren and Eddie!**

Loren you look tires Honey.

HI Mom, Yes I'm tired I need some rest thank you for picking me up.

No problem Honey, you want to go home or you my house to rest?

Since we are are closer to your house lets go there mom and I can take a nap. Because if I know Eddie he will be calling me and wanting to see me since we both just got home.

Okay Loren you sit back and rest and I'll drive home.

Alright Mom thanks.

**(Nora pulled out her cell and dialed Max)**

Hi Max I just wanted to let you know that I just picked up our girl.

Hi Nora, That is great and how is she doing?

Max she is so tired and she looks so drained.

Where you all at right now?

I'm taking her to my house so she can rest and I was wondering if you heard from Eddie today.

Yes I'm with Eddie right now is something wrong with Loren?

No Max I don't know but I think since she is sleeping in the car while I'm talking to you maybe you and Eddie can meet me at my house when we get there.

Okay we will I want to see for myself how my Loren is.

Okay Max I love you see you in 10 minutes.

Okay Nora I love you too.

Loren honey we are home baby.

Okay Mom, I'm going to head to my room if that is alright is my bed still in there?

Yes baby it is. What time you want to get up?

In a few hours Mom alright.

Okay Baby go lay down.

Thanks.

Knock, Knock coming.

Hello Nora where is my girl?

Hi Eddie and Max, Eddie she is in her room but I must warn you she is really tired.

Okay Thanks Nora.

**(Eddie walked into Loren's room and saw his Loren and she has always looked cute sleeping but Eddie was worried because he could tell Loren was drained.)**

Hello My Loren

Hi Eddie how I have missed you baby.

I have missed you to baby you look so drained maybe we should have a doctor look at you Baby.

Eddie I promise you I'm alright I'm just so tired. Can you come and lay with me so I can sleep for a little while than we can go home.

Okay Loren, Let me go tell my Dad you are alright so he won't worry.

Eddie I'll come with you so he can see for his self. Because I know he won't be happy until he sees me.

Okay baby let's go.

Eddie saw Loren moving slowly with him to the living.

Oh my Loren baby you look so drained honey.

Hello Max oh have I missed you.

I have Missed you too honey we all have.

Mom can you call Mel and tell her I'm home and I will see her later; I just need some rest now.

Okay Baby why don't you go back and lay down.

Okay Night Max **(Loren went over to Max and gave him a big Hug).**

See you when you get up Honey.

Okay**. (They all watch as Loren went back to her room with worries in their eyes)**

Nora you are right she does likes so drained I think I'm going to talk to Kelly and let her know Loren needs a break for a while before going back on tour again.

Oh thank you Max I think that will help. Eddie what do you think?

Nora and Dad I think you are right I think we need to talk to Kelly because she is being pushed too hard right now when she is just starting out. And I think she will understand if she does I will talk to Jake about it.

Okay thank you Eddie.

No problem.

**(Eddie pulled out his phone and dialed Jake)**

Ring, ring

Hello Jake do you have time to talk?

Hello Eddie sure what's up?

Well I'm here at Nora's house and wondering if you could come by so we can talk.

Sure is something wrong with Loren?

You will see when you get her Jake.

Okay Eddie I'll be there in 20 minutes.

Okay thanks Jake.

No problem Eddie.

Kelly I'm heading out for a little while I'll be back.

Okay Jake.

Nora I have just got off the phone with Jake is on his way here I want him to see Loren for himself. To see what he thinks.

Okay Eddie thanks.

Knock Knock come in.

Hello Everyone,

Hi Jake.

So Eddie what is going on with Loren?

Hold on Jake I'll go get her.

Loren Baby you need to get up baby Jake is here.

Okay Eddie can you help me a minute.

Sure Baby I got you just walks slowly.

As they walk down the hall into the living room Jake took one look at Loren and knew right away what Eddie wanted to talk to him about.

Hello My Loren baby.

Hi Jake how are you doing?

I'm doing alright.

Loren baby I made some coffee would you like some?

Yes mom thanks.

So Loren I have been following your first tour and it looks like you made the top charts for your songs you and Eddie have written.

Thanks Jake. But Jake I need to say that I really need to take a break to get rested up before I go back on tour. Because Kelly said that I needed to go back out at the end of this month.

Loren don't you worry about that I will talk to Kelly because you really look really bad drained right now. Beside you can work with Eddie on our recorders.

Thanks Jake you're the best.

Mom thanks for the coffee I needed that.

No Problem Honey, Do want anything to eat?

Yea I could use some food. But if you promise me its home cooked no fast food.

Okay Honey deal.

Do you guys want to eat as well?

Sure Nora thanks.

How about you Jake?

Yes that would be great Nora thank you.

If you all don't mind I'm going to take a shower and I'll be back.

Okay Honey.

Eddie I Love you.

I love you too Baby**. (Eddie leaned and gave Loren a kiss)**

Jake what do you really think?

Eddie you are right she does look badly drained will have that talk with Kelly.

Thanks so much.

No problem Eddie.

**(Jake pulled his phone out and dialed Kelly)**

Hey Kelly I'm at Nora's House and I want you to shut down the rest of Loren's tour for this year because she really looks badly drained and she can record her new songs in the studio.

Okay Jake, Does she really look that bad?

Yes Kelly she does.

Okay tell Loren I will call her in the morning.

Okay I will.

Eddie I just got off the phone with Kelly and everything is taken care of.

Thank you Jake.

Okay everyone dinner is ready come and get. Eddie can go and get Loren?

Sure I will go and get Loren.

Loren Baby dinner is ready.

Okay Eddie thanks.

Mom dinner was good thank you.

Your welcome Loren

Loren I talked to Kelly and she said that you won't be going back on tour until next year so you can rest and go back into the studio. And maybe next year tours you and Eddie can do it together you open for him this time.

Jake that sounds great thank you so much.

No problem Loren and beside I think Eddie would like that as well to be going on tour with you being right there.

Jake you are right that would be great.

Well Nora thank for you for dinner but I need to be heading out its going to be a long day in the morning since our Loren is back in home.

See you later Jake thank you for coming.

Eddie gives me a call in the morning.

Okay Jake will do.

Loren baby you ready to head home as well.

Yes Eddie I'm ready.

Mom we are heading home I will call you in the morning.

Okay Honey I love you.

I love you too.

Bye Max has a good night.

Bye honey sleeps well and Love you both.

We love you too Dad.

Loren and Eddie, Loren and Eddie, Loren and Eddie!


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

**Loren and Eddie, Loren and Eddie, Loren and Eddie!**

Loren how are feeling this morning?

I feel good this morning Eddie thanks.

DO you want some coffee?

Yes I would love some coffee.

**(Loren heard her cell ringing)**

Hello Loren, How you feeling?

Hi Kelly I'm doing alright thanks.

The reason I'm calling is that I need to come by and have you sign some papers so we can get you back in the studio and start recording your new songs.

Okay Kelly come on by, I'm at home with Eddie, I'm not at my mom's house.

Okay gives me 20 minutes and I'll be there.

Loren baby here is your coffee.

Thank you so much. Well Kelly is on her way here so I can sign some paper.

Okay baby well I need to get going myself to the studio and record my song.

Eddie baby I was hoping maybe we can spend the day together since I just got home last night.

Okay baby I will call Jake and see if he can let me take the day off.

Okay let me know.

Knock, knock coming.

Hello Kelly,

Hi Loren

Well here is the paper work I was talking about.

What papers are these for Kelly?

They are for the release of the photo's we shot before you went on tour.

Okay which one did I pick to release to the fans and the public.

It's the one with the pink dress and shorts in the front.

Okay now I remember now. Okay here you go. Well I'm going to take today so I can finish resting and we can get back to work in the morning.

Okay Loren I will see you in the morning.

Bye Kelly.

**(Loren took her cell and dialed Mel)**

Hello Mel I was wondering if you can come by me and Eddie's house so we can do some catching up.

Hi Loren yes I will love to I'll be there in a few.

Okay see you soon.

Okay Mel.

**(Eddie pulled out his cell and dialed Loren)**

Ring, ring,

Hi Loren, Do you want me to bring anything home for lunch?

Hi Eddie sure you can baby, but I wanted to let you know that Mel is coming over so you might want to bring enough for all of us.

Okay baby I will. Loren I love you.

I love you too Eddie.

Knock, knock coming.

Hi Mel

Hi Loren wow you look tired girlfriend.

I know that is why I took off today to finish resting up.

So Loren how was the tour did you have fun?

Oh my god Mel it was so fun and the people love my music and I can't believe how many fans I have.

I'm glad that you had fun and I even watched some of your tour on TV wishing I was with you.

Mel you are coming with me next tour if you want to so you can video tape it to put on your blog site.

Wow Loren I would love too. You need to let me know when it gets close to time.

Hello ladies how are you guys?

Hi Eddie, Hi baby

So you ladies ready to eat?

Yes we are ready to eat. What you get for us to eat?

I got those subs we order when we first started being together.

Okay Eddie that sounds great.

Eddie I ask Mel to come with us on the tour when we go so she cans video tapes the shows. What do you think about that?

Loren that sounds great. I think that would be fun because that way you will have someone to talk to when I get home late after the shows.

I'm glad that you like the idea Eddie.

Well Loren I need to run I need to get home we are having a sanders dinner this should be fun.

Oh Mel how is Phil and his girlfriend doing?

Well they both are doing well. I'll tell them hi.

Okay Mel thanks and I'll call you later and drive careful and I love you.

I love you too Loren you all have a good day and night.

**Loren and Eddie, Loren and Eddie, Loren and Eddie!**

Eddie can we watch a movie in bed?

Yes if that is what you want to do?

Yes Eddie that is what I want to relax because we have a long day in the morning.

Okay let's go get a movie and then we can come home and watch it.

Okay sounds like a plan baby.

**(When Eddie and Loren open their front door they were face to face with Chloe)**

Well Hello Eddie and Little Girl

Chloe what the hell are you doing here? I told you to never come here again.

Eddie I need to talk to you about the movie. Because OZ wants to know since you are done touring to see if you are ready to start the filming the movie.

First off I have told OZ that I will not do a movie with you. Now please leave us alone and I will make sure you will not be able to come in this building or near me or my girl.

I can't believe you are still with this little girl.

Chloe I have had enough of your crap so leave now and leave my man alone. You wouldn't not have been in this mess if you didn't sleep with Tyler and lied to Eddie the whole time so it's no one's fault but your own. Eddie is with me so you need to back off. Now go and never come back and if you do I will have you taken care of with the police for following us.** (You go girl!)**

Eddie you going to stand there and let this little girl talk to me like that?

Yes I'm good bye Chloe.

Wow Loren you told her off.

Yes I did. Now can we go get our movie so we can come back home?

Yes Loren we can.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

**Loren and Eddie, Loren and Eddie, Loren and Eddie!**

**(Loren pull out here phone and dialed Mel)**

Hello Mel what are you doing?

Hi Loren I'm just got up and getting ready to head to the store. Would you like to come with me?

Sorry Mel I have to go see Kelly this morning about my songs I have to record in the studio. But I wanted to see if you wanted go for coffee before I head to the office.

Yes Loren that sounds good I will meet you at the cafe in a few minutes.

Okay Loren sees you there.

**(Loren finishes up getting dress and Eddie was still sleeping so Loren left him a note on the pillow)**

Eddie- You was sleeping and I didn't want to wake you up so I left to meet Mel at the cafe for coffee and then I'm heading to the office to see Kelly. I'll see you there when you get up. I love you.

**Loren and Eddie, Loren and Eddie, Loren and Eddie!**

Hi Loren you just getting here?

Hi Mel yes I just got here. So how are you and Adam doing?

We are doing alright Loren but I do need to tell you that I and Adam are not together anymore since we taught it would be better this way instead of long distance relationship.

Oh Mel I'm sorry to hear. So what are you going to do now that your other best friend is not here anymore?

I don't know Loren and with me fixing to start working with the studio for the shows that are being done in this town.

Well Mel I'm really happy that you like your job.

**(Loren heard her phone ringing)**

Hello Baby, I missed you this morning.

Hi Eddie sorry I didn't want to wake you when I left so that is why I left the note for you.

It's alright I'm heading to the office. I'll see you there alright?

Yes Baby, I love you.

I love you too baby.

Loren How are things with you and Eddie going?

Things are really good between me and Eddie.

I'm glad that things are great for you Loren.

Well we better get going to the office. So Will I see you later today?

I will get back to you on that one Mel.

Okay I love you

Okay love you too Mel.

**Loren and Eddie, Loren and Eddie, Loren and Eddie!**

Eddie good morning and where is Loren?

Hello to you to Jake. Loren is on her way she with Mel getting coffee.

Okay well what song do you want to record today?

I was thinking One day at a time with me and Loren singing.

Eddie I like that.

Hello Everyone.

Hi Loren baby.

So what I miss?

Nothing Eddie wanting to record One day at a time with both of you singing it. What do you think about it?

I like it Jake that would nice.

Great now let's get started guys.

**(Here is the lycis to one day at a time-Cody Longo I do not own the lycis credit goes to Cody Longo)**

**They say two wrongs are never right, but nothing's final **

**A thousand thoughts, a million fears and I still smile **

**When you run too fast to never see the colors of every memory **

**Slow down the world, live another day **

**I remember how it used to be **

**Out there chasing cars and broken dreams **

**I told myself don't look back this is your life **

**Someday I'm gona fall in love for the first time **

**I remember every piece of me **

**Everything was perfect and complete **

**So I'm gona take it **

**One day at a time, one day at a time **

**Ultraviolet record highs and lows **

**It's easier to stop and let it go **

**So, I remember how it used to be **

**Out there chasing cars and broken dreams **

**I remember every piece of me **

**Everything was perfect and complete **

**So I'm gona take it **

**One day at a time, one day at a time**

You too were great singing that together good job!

Now let's get out of here.

Okay Jake I'm out of here if you need me gives me call.

Okay Eddie

Loren you ready to get some lunch?

Yes I'm ready to head out. Jake do you mind telling Kelly to call me if she needs anything?

Yes I'll past the message on for you.

Thank you.

**Loren and Eddie, Loren and Eddie, Loren and Eddie!**


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

**Loren and Eddie, Loren and Eddie, Loren and Eddie!**

**(Eddie got his cell and called his Dad)**

Hi Dad you busy?

Hi Eddie no I'm not busy what's up?

Dad I want to know if you want to help me pick a ring out for Loren.

Eddie is you going to ask Loren to marry you?

Yes Dad I'm because I really love her and we have been together for 1year and half. And I think it is time that I ask Loren.

Eddie I'm really happy to hear that because I really happy to have Loren as my Daughter in law.

Thanks Dad. But my next step is to ask Nora if I can have her Daughter hand in Marriage.

Eddie I'm sure that will go good Son.

I hope so Dad.

Okay let go son I know the right store for the right ring for Loren.

Okay dad thanks.

**(Eddie pulled out his phone to call Nora)**

Hello Nora is you busy?

Hi Eddie no I'm not busy what's up?

Well I was wondering if I can take you to lunch today if you have time.

Yes I have time to have lunch with you.

Okay thanks Nora can I come by in a few minutes.

Okay Eddie see you than.

Dad I called Nora and I'm taking here to lunch to talk to her about marrying Loren.

Okay son I will see you after that.

Okay Dad.

Knock, Knock coming

Hi Eddie

Hi Nora is you ready?

Okay Nora I'm taking you to Rumors.

Sounds nice Eddie.

Mr. Duran can I take you to your table?

Sure Thank you.

What kind of drinks would you like?

I would like an Ice Tea with Lemon. I'll have the same.

So Nora the reason why I asked you to lunch is because I have something to ask you.

Okay Eddie.

Nora I love your Loren so much and I want to spend rest of my life with her and I wanted to know if I can have your daughter hand in Marriage.

Wow Eddie I want to thank you for asking me. And yes you can have my daughter hand in Marriage. Just take good care of her and don't ever hurt her.

Nora I won't ever hurt Loren because I love her so much.

Thank you Eddie so much for making Loren so happy. So when are you going to pop the question?

I was thinking tonight at a nice dinner.

Would you like to see the ring I got her?

Yes that would be nice.

Wow Eddie she is going to love it.

I'm glad.

Well I want to thank you for lunch Eddie and I wish you luck tonight.

Thanks Nora.

**Loren and Eddie, Loren and Eddie, Loren and Eddie!**

Loren you home?

Yes Eddie I'm in the bedroom putting stuff away.

Hi baby how was your day?

It was nice Loren I have missed you today.

I missed you as well Eddie. So what are we doing for dinner I was going to make something but I was just on my to the store to get some food.

No Loren I'm taking you to dinner tonight so why don't you go get ready alright.

Okay Eddie.

Eddie where are we going to eat?

I was thinking the beach front.

Okay that sounds nice.

I'm ready when you are.

Knock, Knock coming.

Hello Nora how are you doing tonight?

Hi Max I'm doing well and you?

I'm doing well. So did Eddie tell you about tonight?

Yes he did he took me to lunch and asked me if u can Marry Loren.

Which I thought was so sweet of him to ask me.

So would you like to go to dinner with me tonight?

Yes that would be nice Max.

Okay let's go when you are ready.

Yes I'm ready.

**Loren and Eddie, Loren and Eddie, Loren and Eddie!**

Loren do you how much I love you?

Yes I know how much you love me, because I love you so much as well Eddie, I can't picture my life without you Eddie.

Loren I feel the same way about you Loren, and I want to know if you would marry me and make me the happiest man in this world.

Oh My God Yes I'll marry you Eddie.

God Love you Loren!

I love you too Eddie!

**So Eddie and Loren Fans what do you think about what just happen with Eddie and Loren?**


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

**Loren and Eddie, Loren and Eddie, Loren and Eddie!**

**(Loren pulled out her cell to call Mel)**

Hi Mel you will never guess just happen.

Hi Loren what just happen?

Eddie took me to dinner and asked me to marry him.

Oh My God Loren what did you say?

I said yes!

Loren I'm so happy for you and I want to see your ring.

Come over to the house and you can see it.

Okay Loren I'm on my way. See when I get there.

Okay Mel.

**(Loren called her mom)**

Hello Mom can you come by the house to see me I want to show you something?

Hi Loren and yes I will be on my way.

Eddie where you at?

Baby I'm in the kitchen getting you some bottle water.

Okay I just wanted to let you know that Mel and Mom are on their way here.

Okay Baby.

Eddie I can't wait until I'm Mrs. Eddie Duran!

I can't wait myself Loren.

Eddie why don't you call Jake and Kelly and have them comes over here as well. And we can tell them all together.

Okay baby.

**(Eddie called Jake)**

Hello Jake can you and Kelly come by the house me and Loren need to talk to you guys.

Hello Eddie sure we are on the way.

Okay Jake sees you soon.

Loren there on their way.

Okay Eddie.

Knock Knock come in.

Hi everyone, how is everyone doing?

Hi Eddie and Loren and we are doing well.

SO Eddie and Loren what is going on?

Well the reason why we have called everyone here is because Loren and I are getting married. And we wanted everyone we love to know about our happiest.

Wow Eddie and Loren we are so happy for you guys. Let's see the ring Loren.

Wow Loren that is a pretty ring.

Thank you everyone.

SO let's sit down and talk.

Okay, does anyone want a drink or anything?

Yea we would like some water.

Okay be right.

Okay here you all go.

**Loren and Eddie, Loren and Eddie, Loren and Eddie!**

Babies are you ready for bed?

Yes I'm ready for bed. I'm just locking up.

Okay Eddie.

Eddie I'm so happy right now.

I know the feeling Loren because I'm finally happy and I believe I have truly found my soul mate.

Eddie I have to agree with you. I know the first day I meet you for the video that you were my soul mate.

**(Eddie grabbed Loren and kissed her and lay here down on the bed and they held each other until they had fallen asleep.)**

Good morning Baby do you want to eat here or go out?

I think maybe we should eat here because I'm really not ready to get out of bed. Will you come back to bed please?

How can I say no to that?

Loren you are so warm right now and this feels nice to be next to you and holding you right now.

**(Eddie and Loren's phone started ringing at the same time)**

Eddie let it go to voice mail right now. Because we will get up in a few minutes to start the day.

Okay baby**. (Eddie and Loren had fallen back to sleep and got woken up by their phones ring)**

Baby we need to get up.

What time is it Eddie?

It's 2pm.

Wow Eddie we have been sleeping most of the day.

Eddie your dad call and my mom called and long with Jake and Kelly.

Damn they must all be worried about us.

**(Loren called her mom and Eddie called his dad)**

Hi Mom,

Hi Honey where have you been?

Mom I'm sorry me and Eddie just got up because we were up earlier but layed back down and just got up.

Okay well I and Max and Jake and Kelly were worried about you too.

Well Eddie is on the with his dad and I'm fixing to call Jake and Kelly now .so I will see you later for dinner.

Okay Honey.

**(Loren dialed Jake and Kelly)**

Hello Jake

Hi Loren is you and Eddie alright we have been worried about you too.

Sorry Jake yes we are fine we just over slept. Is everything alright?

Yes Loren everything is alright.

Okay Jake well I'm fixing to go eat something so I will talk to you later.

Eddie I have called my Mom and Jake and Kelly.

Okay Baby and I just got done with talking to my dad.

Wow they all were worried something had happen to us.

I know. So baby lets go get something to eat.

Okay Loren.

Where do you want to go?

How about Rumors.

That sounds great. I like there chicken stir fry with rice.

I know.

**Loren and Eddie, Loren and Eddie, Loren and Eddie!**

Hello Mr. Duran I'll show you to your table.

Thank you.

Eddie look is here.

Do you want to go somewhere else baby?

No Eddie I want to eat here she is not going to mess up what we have no more she is not worth the time or day and beside we are getting married and nothing is going to mess up our happiest.

Okay Baby.

What can I get you and Loren to drink?

Two Ice Tea with lemon and we also want to order as well.

Okay we would like two chicken stir fry with rice and salad.

Okay Mr. Duran.

Well look what the cat brought in.

Chloe leave us alone.

So I hear you and this little girl are getting married.

And Eddie I will get you back you can count on that one.

Chloe I would not count on that one.

Mr. Duran is there something wrong

Yes can you get the manager because this woman won't leave us alone?

Sure I can do that.

Hello Mr. Duran is there a problem?

Yes this woman won't leave us alone and won't go away.

Okay Chloe you need to leave right now and don't come back you are not welcome here no more.

This is not over Eddie.

Yes it is Chloe.

Sorry about this Mr. Duran.

It's no Problem thanks for helping.

Have a good Lunch.

Thank you.

Eddie lunch was really good.

I'm glad you liked it. So let's head to the store to stock up on food so I can start cooking dinner at home. What do you think?

Baby that sounds great let's go.

Eddie can you help me a minute baby?

Sure baby what do you need?

I can't reach this shelf to put this away can you put it up there.

Sure baby let me see it.

Thank you.

So Eddie sure we invite our parents for dinner tonight?

Sure we can if that is what you want to do?

Yea that way can talk about setting a date for the wedding.

Okay let me go call them.

**(Eddie called Nora and his dad)**

Hello Nora

Hello Eddie what's up?

Nothing much Nora, Loren wants me to invite you and my Dad for dinner at our house, if you can come.

Yes I can come and Max is right here and I will ask him, Max your son want to know if you can come to dinner at their house tonight.

Tell him yes for me.

Eddie your dad said yes what time would you like us there?

Hold on let me ask Loren.

Loren what time you want dad and Nora here.

Tell them 5pm.

Okay baby.

Nora she said 5pm.

Okay see you guys than.

Baby do you need my help with making dinner?

Sure can you set the table?

Okay baby.

So what are you making baby?

I'm making chicken and corn and rice and salad and rolls.

Hmm that sounds good baby.

Knock Knock come in.

Hi Dad and Nora thanks for coming.

Hi Eddie, Where is Loren at?

She is in the kitchen.

Okay thanks Eddie.

Loren I'm here honey.

Hi Mom thanks for coming.

Anytime honey. Do you want some help with getting everything out to the table?

Sure it's about ready Mom thanks.

Guys everything is ready.

Okay baby we are coming.

Wow Loren everything looks great.

Thanks.

Well the reason why I have asked you and my mom for dinner is because I want to talk about setting a date for the wedding and I wanted to do as a family.

Loren thank you for including me in the planning of the wedding.

Max you are going to soon be my father in law and I want you apart of planning it.

Okay thank you. So when were you thinking.

I was thinking maybe in December a Christmas wedding.

Loren I like that idea.

Eddie what do you think about a Christmas wedding baby?

Loren baby I like it so let's set the date.

Max can you do me a favor?

What is it Loren honey?

We have been having issues with Chloe following us and I want to have a lot of officers around so she won't mess up my wedding day.

Sure Loren I can do that and I will makes sure she is nowhere around you and Eddie's wedding day.

Thank you so much Max.

And Mom I would like you and Mel can help me pick my dress.

Yes I can do that since the wedding is in less than 4 months away.

Okay those are done next on my list where is the party going to be at.

Dad Can we have the party at MK and close it down for just the wedding party.

Yes son I can handle that.

Well the next on the list is the people we need to invite to the wedding.

Eddie I was thinking Jake and Kelly and Mel and Adam and Ian. Eddie do you think Ian can take the wedding photos for us?

I can ask him Baby and get back to you on that one.

Okay now is that all the people you want to come.

That is all I can think of people to come.

Well I hate to cut this short I need to get some rest because we have to get to the office to talk to Jake and Kelly about the wedding date.

Well I love you all, good night

Good night baby.

Eddie I think everything went well tonight don't you think.

Yes baby I think it went really well.

Good Eddie I love you baby good night.

Good night Loren baby and I love you too.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

**Loren and Eddie, Loren and Eddie, Loren and Eddie!**

Eddie I think we should go and file for our marriage License so that way we have that done. And go check out your tuxedo.

Okay Loren that sounds like a plan.

Okay and I need to call my mom to have her meet so I can go look for my dress. Oh that reminds me I need to call Mel as well to meet up with us.

Okay Loren.

**(Eddie your phone is ring)**

Hello Eddie I just wanted to see if we can meet today because I need to sign some paper work for the new songs.

Hello Jake Yea I can do that me and Loren have to go file for our marriage licenses first then I'll be there.

Okay Eddie you are and Loren are filing already which means you all set a wedding date?

Oh sorry Jake yes we did. It's on Christmas if you want to be there?

Eddie yes I would love to be there. I wouldn't miss it for the world.

Jake will you be my best man because Ian will not be able to be there because he is overseas?

Yes Eddie I will. Okay I see you in a few.

Okay Jake Bye.

Loren I have to head to the office after we file okay baby?

Yea that is fine Eddie.

**(Loren called her mom and Mel)**

Hi Mel can you meet me at the cafe this afternoon?

Hi Loren Yea I can meet you at the cafe I will see you around 12noon.

Okay thanks Mel see you than.

**(Loren dialed her Mom)**

Hi Loren is everything alright honey?

HI Mom yes everything is fine I was wondering if you can meet me at the cafe this afternoon at 12noon?

Yes Honey can I'll be there when I get done cleaning.

Okay Mom bye.

**Loren and Eddie, Loren and Eddie, Loren and Eddie!**

Hey Jake

Hey Eddie you are to sign the paper work?

Yes let's get it done.

So Eddie where are you taking Loren on your Honeymoon or have you figure that out yet?

No I haven't made my mind up yet but I was thinking maybe Hawaii or Jamaica but don't know yet.

I think you would like Hawaii and it's has pretty blue oceans. But think about let me know and I can set up the airlines to get the tickets set up for you.

Okay thanks Jake.

Hi Mom and Mel

Hi Loren so what's up?

Well I have invited you guys here so we can go wedding dress shopping.

Wow that is going to be fun let's did it.

Okay good I see there are two stores with wedding dresses in the window we should check out.

Can I help you ladies?

Yes I would like to try on some wedding dresses.

Okay can I ask when you wedding are?

It's on Christmas.

Okay great follow me please.

Here is one it's white long dress with diamond beads. Wow mom I like this one I'm going to try it on.

Wow Loren you are so pretty I really like it.

Mel what do you think?

Loren I think you found your wedding dress.

I think so too. Sir how much is this dress?

It's 750.00 I will take it.

Mom can you hand me my wallet so I can pay for this dress.

Okay honey hold on.

Mel I found a bride maid dress can you try it on.

Sure I think it is so pretty.

Wow Mel you look so pretty in it and I like it.

Me too mom what do you think about the brides maid dress?

I like it Honey and I have found mine as well and I'm ready to get these dresses to house before any of the guys see them.

Okay sir we are ready to check out.

Is this all together?

Yes it is.

Okay thank you sirs have a good day.

Thanks guys for coming with me.

We had fun Loren and I will bring the dresses to my house Loren that way Eddie won't see them.

Okay Mom thank you.

**(Loren heard her cell phone)**

Hello Loren, how are you doing?

Hi Eddie, I'm doing alright me and Mel and Mom just got done getting the dresses so I'm going be on my way home.

Okay Loren I will see when you get home.

Okay Eddie I love you.

Love you too Loren.

**Loren and Eddie, Loren and Eddie, Loren and Eddie!**

Eddie where you at baby?

I'm in the kitchen baby making something to eat. Do want something to eat?

Sure what are you making?

I'm making sandwich and chip and a pickle.

**(Eddie leaned in gave Loren a hug and kiss)**

So what did you do today Eddie?

I went and sign the paper work for the new songs.

And I asked Jake to be my best man in the wedding.

And what did Jake say about that?

He was really happy that I asked him. And Ian can't make it because he is going to be overseas when we are getting married.

That must suck.

Yea but I did tell him that we will send photos of us when he gets back to the states.

So Loren the only thing we didn't figure out was where we are going on our honeymoon.

Eddie where do you want to go?

I was thinking maybe Hawaii or Jamaica what one do you think?

I think maybe Hawaii.

I like that idea Loren okay I need to book the tickets.

How long do you want to stay baby?

I would like to stay 2 weeks if you want to?

Yes that would be nice.

Okay I will call Jake he said he would book everything so it will be ready for us.

Great Eddie.

**(Eddie dialed Jakes)**

Hi Jake you got time to talk?

Hi Eddie Yea I do what's up?

Well I have talked to Loren about the Honeymoon and I need you to book two tickets for Hawaii for two weeks and can you get the hotel as well for us as well?

Yea I can do that for you and I will get on it after we hang up and I'll call you back when it's taken care of.

Okay thank you Jake I'll talk to you later.

Loren you want to go out for dinner tonight and go shopping for our trip?

Yea Eddie that would be great I need to put away or stuff I washed.

Okay Loren, do you need any help in there?

No Eddie I'm done now.

So do you want to shop first than eat dinner?

Sure Loren let's do that.

**Loren and Eddie, Loren and Eddie, Loren and Eddie!**


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

**Loren and Eddie, Loren and Eddie, Loren and Eddie!**

**(It's two days before the wedding and trouble is about to start for Loren and Eddie.)**

Loren there is a letter for you at the front desk would you like me to bring it up to you?

Thanks Jeffery that would be good.

Knock, Knock coming.

Hello Jeffery thanks for bring the letter up for me.

Hello Loren, you're welcome.

Have a nice day Jeffery.

_Dear Loren,_

_If you don't don't end the relationship with Eddie Duran you will regret it and believe when I say you will regret because I will start with the close ones that you love and care about._

**(Loren dialed Eddie Cell)**

Hi Eddie I need you to come home now please.

Hi Baby is there something wrong?

Eddie please I need you please.

Okay baby I'm on my way.

Eddie what is wrong?

Jake I need to go something is wrong with Loren and she is so upset and I can tell in here voice.

Okay Eddie I'm coming with you in case I need to help with anything.

Okay Jake we need to go now.

Loren babies where are you?

I'm right here.

What is wrong Baby and why are you crying. You are shaking like a leaf.

**(Loren handed the letter to Eddie)**

_Dear Loren,_

_If you don't don't end the relationship with Eddie Duran you will regret it and believe when I say you will regret because I will start with the close ones that you love and care about._

Loren baby when did you get this letter?

Jeffery brought it to me a little while ago.

Okay Loren I'm going to call Jeffery now and see who gave that letter to him for you.

Jake I don't want to leave Loren by herself can you stay with her until I get back?

Yes Eddie go find out who did this to our Loren.

Jeffery who gave you this letter for Loren?

Some guy brought it in.

Okay thanks.

Eddie is Ms. Tate alright?

She will be Jeffery.

Okay.

Loren honey you really need to calm down. We will found out who is doing this to you. So you can get married to Eddie and I promise you there will be officers at the church and Mk so the people that were not invited can't get in.

Thank you Jake, I know you will take care of me and won't be able to hurt you ever.

**(Jake leaned in and hugged Loren)**

Loren Jeffery said that a man brought it to the front desk. Jake can you help me figure out who is behind this.

Yes I will get on it right now but I think you should get Loren out of the house for the night and Let me stay here and see what happens.

Jake I'm not going to let this man run me away from my house.

Okay Loren honey, I just want to make you are safe but I have a funny feeling that we are going to found out who this person is that sent that to you and threaten you like that.

What do you mean Jake please explain that.

Well Eddie, Loren thinking about the letter that is so mad that you two is together and threatens you Eddie when you were on the run.

**(Eddie and Loren said at the same time Chloe)**

Jake let's call the police because I bet you any money she is behind this and true be known she wrote it.

Okay I will take care of it you all get some rest your wedding is tomorrow. So Loren does you want me to take you to your Mom's house or is Eddie taking you?

Jake I will be taking her to her mom's house thanks for affording.

No problem Eddie talks to you later.

Okay thanks Jake.

We Love you.

Love you guys too.

Baby we better get you home before your mom calls wondering where you are at.

Okay Eddie let me get my stuff.

This is going to be weird not being with you tonight.

I know baby but it's only for tonight.

**(Jake had Chloe arrest for threating Loren)**

Jake had enough evidence to bring to the police against Chloe to put her away. Luck Jake knows one of the officers who could help.

Hi Mike this is Jake Madison do you have time to talk?

Hi Jake long time no hear what's up?

Can you come by my office so we can talk?

Sure I'm other that way anyways.

Okay see you soon.

Knock Knock come in.

Hi Jake man

Hi Mike, thank you for coming.

It's no Problem, so what can I do for?

Well as you know I'm Eddie Duran's manager and His soon to be wife's Manager along with Kelly. Well Eddie's soon to be wife got a threating letter today and I have enough evidence to prove it is Chloe carter beside it. And Eddie and Loren's wedding is Tomorrow and Chloe threaten to have something done to her or the ones close to here dault with if she don't end it with Eddie. And you all know that she lie the last time about Eddie pushing over Max's place.

Yea I remember that case very well. So do you have the letter so I can have the prints check and all the evidence to bring her back to be arrested?

Yes Mike I do its right here. I told Eddie I would handle this since is wedding is in the morning. And I want to make sure that Chloe won't ever both Eddie and Loren no more.

Believe me Jake I will handle this right now and get back to you with in the Hour.

Okay thanks so much Mike.

No Problem man. Talk to you soon.

**Loren and Eddie, Loren and Eddie, Loren and Eddie!**

Mom you here?

Yes Loren we are both here.

Who is we mom?

I and Max honey and Mel are in your room waiting on you.

Okay Thanks Mom.

Hi Eddie** (Nora leaned in to give her son in law a hug)**

Hi Nora and Dad

Hi Son is everything alright?

Yes Dad it's fine nothing we can't handle.

Okay Son is you ready for tomorrow?

Yes I'm you have no idea how ready I'm.

Well I will let my two favorite ladies for the night we will see you at the church in the morning.

Okay Max good night and we love you.

I love you too Nora and My Loren.

**(Max grabbed Loren and Nora for a hug!)**

Eddie is you coming Son?

Yes dad I'm coming I just want to say good night to my girl.

**(Eddie went and grabbed Loren and hugged her tightly and kissed her goodnight)**

Eddie

Yea Loren baby.

I love you.

I love you too Loren sees you in the morning. I will call you when I get home baby**. (Eddie whispered in Loren's ear .baby it's going to be alright I promise, I love you so much baby.)**

**Loren and Eddie, Loren and Eddie, Loren and Eddie!**

**(Jake got a call from Mike)**

Hi Jake

Hi Mike

Jake wanted to let you know that we have Chloe and she is in jail for threating Loren and she won't be getting out anytime soon because not only did she we get her for threating Loren we got her for killing Katie Duran.

Oh My God did you call Max Duran yet?

No I was going have you call him and Eddie so I can tell them together.

Okay I will call them now and have them meet me at my office see you in a few. Thank you so much Mike.

No problem.

**(Jake called Eddie)**

Hey Eddie is with your dad?

Hey Jake yes I'm with my dad why what's up?

I need you both at my office ASAP.

Okay we are right down the road be there in a second.

Knock, knock come in.

Hi Jake

Hi Mike

Did you get a hold of the Duran men?

Yes they should be here any minute.

Hey Jake what is so important that you needed both me and my dad here?

Eddie and Max this is officer Mike and he is the one that wanted to talk to you two.

Hi Eddie and Max.

Hi Mike so what can we do for you.

First I want to say to Eddie is that Chloe Carter is in jail for threating Loren tonight.

Thank you Officer Mike.

Now this is the hard part I have to tell you both,

We have found evidence that Chloe Carter is the one that ran you off the road Max killing Katie and she sold the car two days after she had it fixed and Tyler also is being arrest for knowing about it and not reporting it. And the case will be reopening again after your wedding Eddie.

Wow I can't believe that woman was almost my wife and she knew this whole time that she killed my mom. I'm so sorry Dad.

Eddie it's not your fault you didn't know.

Thank you so much Officer Mike for letting us know about this, now maybe Katie can rest in peace. Now that we found the killer.

No Problem Mr. Duran.

You guys have a good night and Eddie best wishes tomorrow.

Thank you Mike.

Wow this really good news and finally I and Loren can be happy and not worried about anything but our big day.

Dad do you think mom would of liked Loren?

Yes son she would have liked Loren because believe or not she is just like her in ways.

Thanks Dad.

Jake thanks you so much for your help, now I need to get home and get some sleep.

No problem Eddie I will see in in the morning at the church.

**Loren and Eddie, Loren and Eddie, Loren and Eddie!**

**(Eddie pulled out his phone and called Loren)**

**(Loren heard her phone ringing)**

Hello Loren baby.

Hello Eddie baby, did you make it home alright?

Yes baby I did. I really miss you Loren it's so lonely here without you here baby.

I know baby we will be together tomorrow. Eddie I love you so much I can't wait to be your wife tomorrow. My long life dream is finally coming true.

I know the feeling Loren I love you so much too and can't wait to be your husband baby. And I'm happy that I have found my true Soul Mate!

Well Loren baby we need to get some sleep honey we have a big day tomorrow.

I know we do Baby. Good night and I love you.

Good night my Loren and I love you too baby.

The big day for Loren and Eddie in the next chapter stay tuned to see what happens. A long time coming! Go Loren and Eddie.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

**Loren and Eddie, Loren and Eddie, Loren and Eddie!**

**Well Readers I hope that you have enjoyed reading my story of True Soul Mates this will be the final chapter of this story. Thank you for all your reviews. There will be a continues of this story. It will be the Tour of Mr. and Mrs. Eddie Duran. I hope you will follow that story as well. Now on with Loren and Eddie's big day. And the story will be Loren and Eddie Honeymoon!**

**Loren and Eddie, Loren and Eddie, Loren and Eddie!**

_**You are invited to Eddie Duran and Loren Tate wedding Day on December 25th 2012.**_

Loren honey can I come in?

Yes Mom I'm ready.

Oh my god Loren you are so pretty I can't believe you are not my little girl no more.

Mom I will always be your little girl. You will always be my best friend along with Mel and I want to thank you for raising me to become a wonderful woman.

Your welcome Honey I'm just so happy for you and Eddie and I know he will take good care of you.

Thanks Mom, I love you.

I love you too Loren.

Knock Knock come in.

**(Max was stop in his track when he saw his daughter in law in her dress)**

Wow Loren you are so pretty honey.** (Max gave Loren a big Hug.)**

Thanks Dad so do you think your son will like it?

Loren he is going to love it honey. Loren I got you something for you.

Dad you didn't have to but thank you.

Wow that is so pretty Dad, Well this ring was Eddie's mom that I gave her on our wedding day and I know she would of love for you to have it.

Thank you so much Dad I won't ever take it off** (Loren leaned in and gave her dad in law a hug and Kiss)**

Loren it's time.

Thanks Mel.

Well Loren I will see you out there Honey.

Okay Dad thanks.

Mom this day couldn't get any better.

I'm so happy are you ready to marry that man of ours?

Yes I'm. I don't want to wait know more.

Mom can you go and get Jake for me please I still need to ask him if he will walk me down the lane.

Okay I will go and get him.

Thanks mom.

Max have you seen Jake? Loren is ready for him to walk her down.

Yes he is right over there by Eddie.

Okay thanks Baby.

Your welcome Baby.

Jake can I have a word with you minute?

Sure Nora is everything alright?

Yes Loren sent me to get you she wants to talk to you a minute.

Okay thanks.

Nora is Loren alright?

Yes Eddie she is believes she is alright.

Okay thanks Mom.

Knock, Knock, and come in.

**(Jake opens the door and was stopped in his track when he saw Loren in her dress)**

Wow Loren honey you look so pretty.

Thanks Jake.

Your Mom said you wanted to see me is something wrong?

No Jake I wanted to ask you if you would walk me down to Eddie because I think of you like my family.

Wow Loren I would love to do that. I'm glad you asked me so if you are ready to marry our Rock star, then let's go.

Yes I'm .Lets go.

If everyone can take their seat we are starting now.

Mel and Nora walked down first and when everyone saw Loren and Jake by the front door they all got up while Jake and Loren walked down to where Eddie was.

**(Eddie's heart stops when he saw his bride coming down to him)**

Who gives this woman to this man?** (Everyone at the same time said we do!)**

Jake took his next to Eddie.

We are gathering here to marry Eddie Duran to Loren Tate.

Loren and Eddie have written their own vows.

Loren goes head.

_Eddie when I was younger you were my favorite rock star growing up. You have made my dream come true when I won your song writing contest, you taught me how to be strong and to stand up for myself when it comes to people in the music business wants to change me, you also changed me by not letting no one change how I look and about my song. And I knew when I started working with you that you were my soul mate and that I would be for the rest of my life and I love you so much._

Eddie your turn.

_Loren when you walked into my life I knew that I would have a close relationship with that I could tell you anything about me. You are my everything and when I was going through a rough time you always knew how to keep me calm and talk me down. Right then and there I knew I have found my true soul mate. I love you with all my heart and soul Loren._

Now that Loren and Eddie have said their vows to each other. Eddie do you take Loren Tate to be your wife to have to hold for rich or poor for sickness in health?

Yes I do.

Loren do you take Eddie Duran to be your husband to have to hold for rich or poor for sickness in health?

Yes I do.

Do you have the rings?

Loren repeats after me.

I Loren take Eddie to be my husband.

I Loren take Eddie to be my husband.

Now Eddie repeats after me.

I Eddie take Loren to be my wife.

I Eddie take Loren to be my wife.

Now with that being said I now state of Los Angeles welcome for the first time Mr. and Mrs. Eddie Duran! You may kiss your Bride.

**(Eddie leaned in and gave his wife a kiss)**

**(Everyone Clapped)**

**Loren and Eddie, Loren and Eddie, Loren and Eddie!**

When everyone got to Mk and saw Max on the stage.

I would like to welcome Mr. And Mrs. Eddie Duran!

Thank you Dad and Mom!

Your welcome Honey.

Loren can I have this dance?

Yes you can Dad.

**(Everyone watched Loren and Max dancing on the floor)**

Eddie would you like to dance son?

Yes Mom I would thank you.

Eddie I hope you take good care of my daughter.

Like said before I would never hurt Loren and if anyone tries to hurt her they will have to go through me first.

I know son, thank you.

May I cut in Max?

Sure Jake you can.

Thanks.

Loren I wanted to say thank you for asking me if I would walk you down to Eddie. You made me very happy Honey.

Your welcome Jake and like I have said before you are family to me.

Thank you Loren, Jake leaned in and hugged Loren.

Mr. and Mrs. Duran it's time to cut the cake.

Okay.

**(Jake heard his cell ring)**

Jake the car is out front for Eddie and Loren.

Okay thanks Kelly. I'll let them know.

Hey Eddie

Hey Jake what's up?

Your car is here ready to take you and your wife to the airport for your honeymoon.

Okay thank I will let my wife know.

Okay everyone our car is here and I and Loren would like to say something to all of you before we leave.

We want to thank everyone for coming and we love you all very much. And we will see you when we get back from our Honeymoon.

**(As Loren and Eddie walked out to the car everyone was throwing rice at them.)**

Loren honey has a good time and I love you!

I love you too Mom.

Loren waits!

Mel is everything alright?

Yes I wanted to give you a hug before you left and I love you.

I love you too Mel and thank you.

And Eddie please takes care of my girl please.

I will Mel.

Bye everyone we will see you all when we get back!

**Thank you for reading my True Soul Mates with Loren and Eddie. The next story will be out soon about Loren and Eddie on their Honeymoon.**


End file.
